


Congratulations on Winning the War

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://wendywoowho.livejournal.com/profile">wendywoowho</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry and Ginny: bridge game, uncomfortableness, and grand slam</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Congratulations on Winning the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendywoowho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendywoowho).



> Written on 11 July 2006 in response to [wendywoowho](http://wendywoowho.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry and Ginny: bridge game, uncomfortableness, and grand slam_.

Harry drank from the milk bottle, catching snatches of conversation as floated into the kitchen from the lounge.

". . . grand slam."

". . . doubt that you'll win with that."

"Yes, but how could . . . ."

The voices were all young, feminine, and familiar. Ginny's bridge game was a tradition in the Potter-Weasley household. Every Friday night, Luna, Hermione, and Susan arrived with wine and baked goods to play until they were too tipsy to continue, while Harry cleaned up the dinner dishes, read the kids their bedtime story before tucking them in, and then spent the remainder of his evening however he liked.

It was normal. It was routine. It was boring. It was just one more thing that allowed the sensation of uncomfortableness within him grow as Harry pretended that he liked his life.

He was fairly certain that Ginny knew how he felt about working for the Ministry and shagging twice a week and going on with things, but, as he wasn't completely sure, he never mentioned it.

 _What would be the point_? _I'm not even sure what needs to be different_ , he thought, placing the milk bottle in the refrigerator and running up the back stairs two at a time to check on the kids.

They were fine. They were always fine.

 _Everything's fine_ , Harry told himself. _Fine. Normal. Routine . . . . Damn it_.


End file.
